paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Magic Kitty-tastrophe/script
This is the crossover adventure where this "Kitty-tastrophe" is also a "kitty-amity" and a "cat-aclysm"! Intro: Visiting Friends (Chase says the title card) (At the Lookout, the pups look well-groomed, actually, you can't tell if they had been groomed) Skye: I'm so excited! Look! I got my nails done just for the occasion! (She looks at them and sees something in them) They're so shiny, you can see your reflection in them! (Ryder walks over) Ryder: How come you pups are well groomed? Chase: Our friends Team Umizoomi are coming to visit us today! Rocky: Even I took a bath for this! Ryder: Because you want to be clean for them? Pups: *nervously* Uh..... Rubble: Actually, we were playing in the mud... Ryder: *laughs* Well, you sure are good pups to get cleaned up for them. (They hear a familar honking sound) Chase: Hey! That sounds like... (Umicar drives up) Umicar: Umicar. (Team Umizoomi hops out) Pups: Team Umizoomi! Bot: Hey, guys! Ryder: Welcome to Adventure Bay. Milli: Thanks, Ryder. It sure really is a nice town. Rubble: And it's our job to keep the town's citizens safe. Geo: It really so cool! We save the day back in Umi City with our Mighty Math Powers, and you guys save the day with your abilities! Skye: *giggles* We do train a lot. You know, we sent a call to you guys earlier, but you didn't answer. Bot: Oh! We know about that. We were caught in an emergency. Chase: What was it? Geo: Do we have to tell them? Milli: I think we'll tell it later. Rubble: Okay. Hey, I know a great place to do skateboarding. Geo: Really?! Is it a great place to roller skate too? Rubble: Uh-huh! Geo: Can I go with you? Rubble: Of course! Bot: Hey! I want to go too! I got a new pair of roller skates and I want to try them out! Geo: Are they red? Bot: Nope, they're green. Geo: That's good. Rubble: Why? Geo: Long story. (Geo and Bot hop on Rubble's back) (He hops on his skateboard) Rubble: See you guys later! (He rides off) Chase: Well, I have to go Farmer Yumi's and help with the crops. Marshall: I can help too. It won't be as bad because pumpkins aren't in season. Milli: There's a farm here? Marshall: Yeah, you want to come? Milli: Why not? Marshall: Uh, you might want to go with Chase. (Milli hops on Chase's back) Chase: We'll be at the farm if you need us! (They walk off) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) At the Farm (At Farmer Yumi's) (Marshall and Chase are introducing Milli to Farmer Yumi) Chase: Milli, this is Farmer Yumi, Adventure Bay's farm owner. Farmer Yumi, this is Milli, she's a friend of ours visiting from Umi City. Farmer Yumi: Hello there. Milli: *curtseys* Nice to meet you. This farm is really big. Marshall: It is. It's full of all kinds of crops and animals. Bunnies, chickens, a cow, and turtles. Milli: Turtles? I never knew turtles lives on a farm. Chase: They live over by the pond over there. (He points to the field nearby) (There's a pond there) Milli: They must really cute. Marshall: We named them all: Bertle, Gertle, Churtle, Wurtle, Joey, Star, and Shelly. Chase: "Shelly"? Marshall: I named that last turtle that. Milli: Can I go see them? Chase: Sure. We'll be at the corn field if you need us. Milli: Okay. (She goes over to the pond while the others walk over to the cornfield) The Cat Spell (But up ontop of a cloud, a sorceress is sitting on top) (And she's not a good sorceress) (She notices Milli) Sorceress: Well, well, well. If it isn't her again. I can't believe they broke that last spell. Hmmm... maybe they were lucky rabbit feet afterall. But her luck is about to run out! *cackles* Oh, do I look good? (She pulls out a hand mirror out if her cape) Ah, yes. My looks are the only good thing about me. How can anyone go beyond perfection like this? (She puts the mirror back in her cape and pulls out a magic wand) (She sits top of a broom and it flies down) (Meanwhile, Milli has made it to the pond) (She sees all the little turtles there) Milli: Aw, they're so little and cute. (She hears the sorceress flying down) Sorceress: Hello, again, Milli. Milli: *Gasp* Belladonna!? What are you doing here?! Belladonna: You think I give up so easily? How did you break that other spell though?! Milli: Bot and I never gave up on Geo! You turned his feet into rabbit feet! Belladonna: I guess they were lucky rabbit feet. But I have something for you! Milli: Let me guess. A spell? Belladonna: Oh! *slaps her face* How does she know what I'm going to do!? Whatever... Let's see if 'claw' at this. *evil chuckle* (She waves her wand) Meowtohic Catlac! (The wand creates a powerful magic and surrounds Milli) (It turns her into a pink cat) A bit larger than I thought, but I guess there are no tiny cats around here. Milli: (unaware that she's a cat) What do you mean? Belladonna: Sorry, but I gotta go home now! I don't want to get popular in this one-pup town! Scratch you later! *cackles* (She flies off and flies out of Adventure Bay) Milli: What does she mean by all that? (She sees that she has paws, a red tail, and she's taller than she usually is) Wait! I have pink paws? A long red tail? And I'm taller? *Gasp* Belladonna turned me into a cat! That's what she meant by all that cat stuff! (She looks at herself in the water and sees she's a cat, but the reflection changes back her own) Oh no! That's a sign of Belladonna's magic. If I look at myself in my reflection, I look like myself. (She starts pacing back and forth) How can I break this spell? This is even worse than the rabbit feet spell! Maybe they were lucky rabbit feet. But I have to find a way! I don't want to be a cat forever! (Chase walks over) Chase: Milli, are you there? I came to che-- (He sees Milli as a cat) eeee-- A cat!? Achoo! Stay away! Achoo! (He begins to run off) (Milli runs after thim) Milli: Chase! Wait! Chase: Achoo! Stop! I'm allergic to cats! AA-CHHOO!! (He runs too fast for her) (She stops to catch her breath) Milli: *whew* I didn't know Chase was allergic to cats. And I never guessed how hard it is to run with four legs instead of two. (She lies down) Now what am I going to do?! Cat Chase (Nearby, the Bullies notice her) (Actually, Yipper notices her first) Yipper: Hey, guys. Look over there! (The other bullies see her) Gram: A cat. And it's pink with a red tail? Now I've really seen everything. Vivica: *sniffs in the air* Mmm... Vivica smells a sweet scent coming from the kitty. Rinty: I bet that means she tastes as sweet as she smells... Let's go, boys! Vivica: Hey! Rinty: And Vivica! (They jump out) (Milli notices them) Milli: *Gasp* Rinty: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty... Milli: Oh no! (She runs off) Rinty: Come on! Vivica: Why do you always have to be incharge?! Rinty: I got an eyepath, and there's a reason bulldog starts with bull. Vivica: *rolls her eyes* Ugh! (The Bullies chase after her) Milli: Oh no! Help me! (She runs back into town) (An animal control officer is sipping on some coffee) (Milli runs right by him) HEEELLLP MMEEEEE!!! Animal Control Officer: Huh? A stray pink cat with a red tail? (The Bullies run right him and make his coffee spill on his vest) OW! My coffee! My best uniform! (He's really angry now) Oooh, that cat! (He grabs a net and runs after them) I'll get you for this! (Scene Changer: Rubble's badge) (At the Pup-Park, Rubble shows off his skateboard skills) (He then skates over to Geo and Bot) Rubble: And that's how Rubble does it on the double! Geo: That was so cool! (Suddenly Milli runs right by them) Milli: Excuse me! And watch out for the dogs! Bot: Did that cat just talk?! Rubble: She did! And she's pink with a red tail. (He looks in the direction she came in) Oh no! We gotta get out of the way! NOW! (The three move out of the path, fast) (They notice the Bullies running after and her and the Officer is right behind him) Oh no! That poor kitty is being chased by the animal-catcher and the Bullies! Geo: "The Bullies"? Rubble: They're a group of mean dogs. I would say big, but Yipper's a Chihuahua. We gotta help her! (The Umi-Alarm sounds) Bot: The Umi-Alarm! Geo: That cat needs our help! We better call Milli. (He pulls out his Umi-Phone, but when he dials the number) Voice: We're sorry. The number you reached has been disconnected. (Dial tone) (He hangs up) Geo: She's not answering! To The Lookout Rubble: Let's call Ryder! *Woof* Ryder! (At the Lookout, Ryder answers the Pup-Pad) Ryder: Hey, Rubble. What's going on? Rubble: Ryder! A pink cat with a red tail is in trouble! Ryder: "A pink cat with a red tail"? Rubble: That's not important now! She's being chased by the animal-catcher and The Bullies! Geo: That's not all! We can't call Milli! She's not answering her Umi-Phone! Ryder: Don't worry, guys! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Chase, Marshall, and Zuma: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Sorry, Farmer Yumi. We have a job to do! (Chase and Marshall run off) Farmer Yumi: Okay! Good luck! (The pups hurry into the elevator) Skye: Where's Milli? Rubble: We don't know! (Marshall runs over) Marshall: Here I come! Whooaaa!! (He knocks the group into an entire pile in the elevator) Bot: How often does this happen? Pups: Often. (They all laugh as the elevator goes up) (The pups are in their uniforms now) (They line up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Geo: Whoa, this is awesome! Marshall: We do this often too. Ryder: Pups, thanks for rushing over. A pink cat with a red tail-- Skye: "A pink cat with a red tail"? Is that possible? Marshall: Looks like it. Ryder: Anyways, the cat is being chased by the animal control officer and the Bullies. Marshall: *fearfully* The Bullies? Ryder: She needs our help. (He slides to Skye's symbol) Skye, I need you to fly up and find her. Skye: *Ruff* Ruff* Let's take to the sky! (She does a backflip) (Ryder slides to Marshall's symbol) Ryder: Marshall, the cat might climb up a tree. So I'll need you and your ladder just in case she does. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! (Ryder slides to Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you and your siren to block traffic to catch up with them. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Geo and Bot, how about you two come along? We might need you two for this rescue. Geo: We're ready for action! Bot: Glittering gizmos! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Geo and Bot hop on his shoulder and he slides down the pole) (Marshall, Chase, and Skye go through their vehicle transformation) Chasing Milli (Up in the sky, Skye spots Milli still being chased) Skye: Ryder! They're heading for Mr. Porter's Restaurant! Ryder: We're on our way! (The three vehicles drive over to Mr. Porter's Restaurant) (Meanwhile, at the Restaurant) (Mr. Porter gives a yummy looking sandwich to a customer) Mr. Porter: I think you're going to love this sandwich. It has fresh lettuce with juicy tomotoe slices, and touch of-- (Milli jumps on the table on the table quickly and continues to run) Milli: *quickly* Excuse me! Pardon me! Mr. Porter: Cat!? (The man puts the sandwich down) No, it has a touch of pickle slices, not cat. (The Bullies run past them) (Then the officer runs past them) Must be a "cat-tastrophe"! (Rimshot) (Silence) Uh... I guess it wasn't very good... (Ryder, Chase, and Marshall drive up) Oh, Ryder. Is someing going on? Ryder: Did you see a pink cat with a red tail run by? Mr. Porter: "pink cat with a red tail"? Are you sure? Alex: I have! She ran that way and turned at the corner! She was chased by the animal-catcher and a group of dogs! Ryder: Thanks, Alex. (They continue to drive) (They soon find the animal control officer) I'll handle the officer. (He drives ahead and stops the officer) Officer: Hey! What are you doing?! I have a cat to catch! Ryder: Sorry, sir, but we think that there's more to the cat. Officer: uh.... Ryder? *nervously* Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I wouldn't if I knew! And I wouldn't chase a cat if she didn't make me spill me coffee and... (He backs up) I think I worked enough today! (He runs in the opposite direction) Geo: Why did he run off from you, Ryder? Ryder: Well, I guess the PAW Patrol are well respected here. Now let's go save that cat! (Meanwhile, Milli is still running) Milli: I have to get away from them! (She sees a small hedge area) Wait! Maybe I can still use my Patter Power! (She runs into the hedge area) Patter of hedges! (Her fur transforms into a hedge pattern) Yes! (She lines up with the hedges and closes her eyes) (The Bullies walk in and they don't see her) Rinty: Rats! She got away! Why must cats always be so more athletic than dogs!? Come on, boys. Vivica: Hey! Rinty: And Vivica. (They walk off) (Ryder, Chase, and Marshall drive up) (Chase smells the air) Chase: Achoo! The cat's in there. (They walk into the hedges, but they don't see her) Learning the Truth (Chase is standing next to where Milli is hiding) A-a-aaa-choo! Milli: Bless you. Chase: Thank you.... huh? (He sees Milli in the bushes) Ryder, she's over- aaaachoo! *sniff* here.... (The others walk over) (Milli sees them and walks out of her hiding place) Marshall: Wow! She can change her fur color? Bot: Now that's incredible. Milli: Guys, it's me, Milli! Marshall: Huh? How can you be Milli? She's not a cat. Milli: Because I was turned into a cat. Marshall: Really? How can that be? We don't have anything magic here. .....Do we? (Milli's fur changes back to her original look) Whoa! How did you do that? Milli: Marshall! I really am Milli. Chase: Prove it! (Milli sees a small puddle nearby and walks over) Milli: I'll show you. (They walk over to the puddle) (When Milli looks into it, her cat reflection becomes her original reflection) Marshall: You really are Milli, or is she in the puddle? Geo: Wait a minute. There's a sorceress we know named Belladonna. If someone is under one of her spells, their reflection stays the same. Milli: That's it. Belladonna turned me into a cat! Chase: Achoo! Why a cat? Milli: I don't know. But I do know that she really doesn't like me. But I don't know how to break this spell. I don't want to be a cat forever! Bot: Don't worry, Milli. If we can break one spell, we can do it again. Milli: But it was rabbit feet. Marshall: I guess they were lucky rabbit feet. Bot: Maybe my Robot Computer can help. (The Robot Computer calcuates until it has the answer) A-ha! It says here that the only way to break this spell is if Milli drink a cup full of... strawberry milk? Milli: I love strawberry milk! Marshall: That's a strange way to break a spell. Ryder: But it's all we got. (He touches the Pup-Pad and contacts Skye) Skye, can you go over to Katie's and have her make some starberry milk? Skye: Sure, Ryder! But why? Ryder: I'll explan later! Skye: Okay, Ryder! Ryder: Now let's hurry over to Katie's. (They all walk out of the hedge area) On the Run Again (Suddenly) (They see the Bullies nearby) Rinty: Hello there.... cat! Milli: *gasp* Oh no! (She runs off) Geo: Milli, wait! Rinty: Come on! (The Bullies run after her) Marshall: We have to save her! ....Again! Ryder: Let's hurry! (Marshall and Ryder hop on their vehicles) (Geo and Bot hop on Ryder's ATV) (They drive off) Chase: I think they got it from here. I can't be around Milli while she's still a cat. I'm allergic to cats. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (They try to catch up, but the chase ends up going through areas that vehicles can't get through) Ryder: This area is even too narrow for me. Marshall: I know that area. The path ends at a cliff with a patch of mud below. Geo: Oh no! We'll never catch them. They're too ahead for us to catch up! Ryder: Wait look! (They look up and see a cliff that has an to run along) Grassy Ledge, I bet that way is faster. Marshall: But how? It's too high for my ladder and the entrance is on the other side. Ryder: Only one pup can handle this big job. (He slides the Pup-Pad to Chase's symbol) Chase, we need you. Chase: But, Ryder. I can't help. I'll just sneeze around Milli. Ryder: You have to Chase. I need you to listen. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) Chase to the Rescue (Chase is climbing up to Grassy Ledge by using the rock steps that were right next to him and makes it to the grassy area) (He runs really fast along Grassy Ledge) Chase: Okay, I know that I'm allergic to cats, but Milli needs me. I better call some back up, just in case. *ruff* (He contacts Skye) Skye, can you fly a basket over to Grassy Ledge for the cat to jump in? Skye: In a hurry! Chase: Okay, here I go! (Meanwhile, Milli stops running when she sees she's at the edge of the cliff) Milli: Oh no! *Gasp* (She turns around) Rinty: Finally, no where to run and no where to hide... (Milli is really scared now) (Chase runs to the end of Grassy Ledge) Chase: *pants* Made it... (He looks down and sees what's going on) Oh no! I better hurry! *ruff* (His net launcher comes out) Rinty: Get her! (The Bullies jump to her) Chase: *ruff* (His net launcher launches the net) (It catches Milli and reels her up) (Meanwhile, the Bullies falls off the cliff and into the mud patch below) Vivica: Ooohh!!! My pawdicure! My fur! My make-up! They're ruined! Rinty: Gross! You have seen the last of us, Runt Patrol! (Back on Grassy Ledge, Chase releases Milli from the net) Milli: *whew* That was a close one. Thanks, Chase. I thought I was a goner. Chase: You're welcome Mil-- Achoo! (Skye flies over in her helicopter) (She has a small cat basket hanging on her hook) Skye, you're here-- Achoo! Skye: Hop in the basket, cat. (Milli hops into the basket) Chase: Can you take her over to Katie's? Skye: I'm on my way! (She flies off) Chase: *ruff* Ryder, Milli's on her way to Katie's! I'll meet you guys there! Ryder: Good work, Chase! We're on our way! (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) Breaking the Spell (Over at Katie's) (Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble are there too) (Katie has finished making some strawberry milk) Rocky: Bot said that it has to be in a teacup too. (Katie pours the strawberry milk into a teacup) Katie: I'm not sure what it's really for. Rocky: Bot contacted us and said that the pink cat is really Milli under a spell and this is the only way to break the spell. (Skye and Milli walk into the place) Rubble: Milli, are you okay? (Both the girls are confused) (Skye still doesn't know that Milli is a cat) Skye: Huh? Milli: How did you know? Zuma: Bot contacted us and told us what's going on. Skye: Milli, you're a cat? Milli: Yeah. And I think I've been a cat too long already. (The two walk over to the others) (Ryder, Marshall, Geo, and Bot come in) Geo: Milli, are you okay? Milli: I'm fine, but I'll be better once we break the spell. (Chase hurries in) Chase: *pants* I made it.... Milli: Is the strawberry milk ready? Katie: Here it is. (She carefully places the teacup full of strawberry next to Milli) Milli: Here goes. (She laps up the strawberry milk until it's all gone) (Suddenly she glows brightly) (And... she turns back into herself again) (She looks at herself) I'm me again! (The others cheer) (Geo and Bot hug her) Bot: It's so great to have you back. Geo: How was it being a cat? Milli: Not bad, if you don't count the chasing and making Chase sneeze. Thanks for all your help, guys. Ryder: You're welcome, Milli. And whenever you're in trouble, just "meow" for help. (They all laugh) Chase: It's great that you're not a cat anymo-- mo-- mo-- AAAAA-CHOO! Milli: *gasp* Am I still a cat?! Do I have a tail? Fur? Or claws? (She checks herself to see if she's still has a bit of cat on her) Chase: Oh, it's not you, Milli. Achoo! (Cali is nudging him) Cali: *purrs* *meow* (The others all laugh) {The End} Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes